DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT
by satomika
Summary: it was prom night...more like a grad ball...and they danced to the tune of their hearts


_**A/N: Okay people… I think I need to clear up some things in DEBUT…I myself needs to clear up my mind…there are lots of cobwebs in it due to the nagging bitches in my house…**_

_**I think everyone thinks about the Raiha part thing as weird…unusual…or whatever you guys think… Well, I think the same as you guys…But anyway, that Raiha part there wasn't supposed to be in there…I just added that to add drama…I think…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**_

_**Maybe because I just don't know where Tokiya got the expensive necklace with all those precious peridot gems…I don't know what job he's supposed to have…But if it were Raiha to give the necklace, then it's most likely believable because he's an assassin and he probably got a lot of money or whatever since he works for Kurei who's friggin' rich.**_

_**About Tokiya giving that damn necklace, he'll just have to face it sooner or later and tell Fuuko everything about it. He has to. Besides, if Fuuko truly loved him, then she'd understand, right? Even if somehow, they'd end up fighting, then end up in each lovey-dovey's arms. Got it?**_

_**Anyway, if you guys think that there's still some need to fix up plot holes (or whatever needs some fixing-up), then feel free to send me a message…**_

Anyway, let's get on with the story. Sorry by the way if I haven't uploaded anything sooner. I hope you enjoy this. And thank you for everyone who tolerated my fics.

Standard Disclaimers applied…sigh…

Start: 1:50 pm January 10, 2008

End: 5:55 pm January 10, 2008

Hahaha…I can't believe I was doing this while our teacher was lecturing during our Theo class…I was even seated in the front row, near the teacher's table!

DANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT

PROM NIGHT

"I thought the other monkey was with you?" Tokiya asked in a monotone, his left eyebrow cocked smoothly.

"Yeah. She's still up there, though," Recca said, gesturing towards the door, where he and his partner came through.

"Fuuko said that she'll be down in a minute. I don't know what's keeping her up, but she looked nervous. I'm worried for her. What if she's not feeling well?" Yanagi said in a worried tone. She glanced up the staircase and to the heavy mahogany doors.

"Hime, Fuuko's fine. She can take care of herself. Besides, dad's with her. He'd call if something's wrong with Fuuko, okay?" Recca said, reassuring Yanagi. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled.

"Demo…" Yanagi started, but a lady, clad in a fitted white gown descended from the staircase.

Everyone looked up awestruck at the girl who was coming down. There were jealous glares coming from other ladies at the ballroom, and hungry looks coming from men.

Yanagi waved frantically, Recca grinned, Domon on the far side of the buffet table was wolf-whistling beside his girlfriend Kagura(1), and Tokiya…well, let's just say his jaw dropped wide open, and his eyes stared in shock, his glass half-filled with champagne, temporarily forgotten.

As Tokiya recovered from his shock, Fuuko spotted the group near the buffet table and quickly dashed, if possible, with her gown, and a pair of high heels. She stopped right in front of Tokiya and took the glass he was holding, drank up the whole content in one gulp and handed the glass back to him. "Thank you," Fuuko said, "and, uh, sorry for drinking 'em all," she added sheepishly, scratching her nape.

"I was nervous so I didn't come down quickly. I was, uh, waiting for a chance for my nervousness to subside but Uncle Shigeo threatened me to come out of his car or he'll embarrass me by shouting like a mad man. Demo… He was kind as to escort me just outside the hall," Fuuko continued.

Tokiya heaved a sigh and placed the glass on the buffet table. He can sense everyone's stares at them and quickly dragged Fuuko outside the garden. Fuuko on the other hand, blushed as Tokiya's hand held her wrist in a firm but gentle grip. Everyone was surprised when Fuuko didn't protest, but instead, let the man guide her wherever they'd go.

Out in the garden, Tokiya stepped right in front of the fountain, not intending to let go of her. No light was visible except for the glowing silver moon above them, and the light coming out from the windows of the ballroom hall. Even outside, the soft music of the orchestra inside was heard.

Finally, Tokiya let go of her wrist. "Ano…" Fuuko stammered. Tokiya faced her and extended his left arm, palm facing upward.

Fuuko looked up at him puzzled. Annoyed by the girl's denseness, Tokiya spelled out the words calmly: "Dance with me."

Shocked at his statement, Fuuko just stared at him wide-eyed. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Tokiya stated in a mocking tone.

Fuuko recovered from her shock and punched his right arm playfully. Tokiya winced a bit because of the punch he received. Fuuko's punches are a big NO-NO. "So…" Tokiya started, but Fuuko cut in.

"I'll dance with you." She smiled at him and a pinkish hue tainted her cheeks. She placed her right hand atop his. Tokiya gently guided her arm around his neck and gestured to her that her other arm follow, while he snaked his arms around her petite waist. Fuuko laid her head on Tokiya's chest gently and they danced slowly, waltzing around the fountain.

…

Inside, two couples were looking at them from a window…

"Kawaii!" Yanagi squealed. Beside her, Kagura nodded and giggled.

"She looks so happy." Domon said from behind his girl.

"Yeah. I'm glad you stopped on proclaiming your so-called love for her, ne?" Recca, who also stood behind his girl, said teasingly.

"Heh. I just hope Mikagami won't make her cry or I'm gonna pummel him up." Domon said.

"Yeah. I may not be Fuuko's ninja, but I'm still her best friend, and she's like a little sister to me." Recca replied while he snaked an arm around Yanagi and whispered in her ear, "So how about us dancing?"

Yanagi blushed lightly and nodded, not trusting her voice.

Domon, on the other hand, did the same, only, asking Kagura for a dance, which the latter agreed upon.

…

When Tokiya finally sensed that no one was looking at the, he finally stopped dancing and glued his feet on the cement pavement. Fuuko looked up at him confused. Tokiya just smiled gently and caressed her cheek. Fuuko blushed at his touch. His hand was so warm and smooth against her cheek. She smiled at him and brought her hand atop his hand that rested on her cheek. They both looked intensely at each other's eyes. Tokiya lowered his head and brought his face close to hers.

Fuuko closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Tokiya smirked but closed his eyes as well. Fuuko anticipated for his kiss, and when it came, she gasped at how his lips felt soft and gentle on hers. Tokiya used this opportunity and entered his tongue inside her mouth. Fuuko gasped soundly and Tokiya smirked widely. His tongue explored her mouth and tasted the champagne she drank from his glass. He gently pulled back for they both needed air.

Fuuko blushed madly and she gently leaned on Tokiya's chest again. He embraced her tightly and said the words every girl wanted to hear from the man she loved so dear. "I love you," he said, a bit hesitant. But again, he repeated it in a firm tone. "I love you Fuuko, I love you."

Fuuko blushed more and buried her face on Tokiya's chest. A few tears escaped her eyes and Tokiya felt them under his expensive (2) polo shirt. He felt a little bit of sadness but was relieved when Fuuko looked up at him, and smiled. She said, "I love you too, Tokiya."

They engaged themselves in a hug. A few moments later, they shared a chaste kiss under the moonlight.

Tokiya placed his coat around Fuuko's shoulders and they both gazed at the moon; Tokiya's arm around her waist, and Fuuko's arm around his waist as well.

-OWARI-

(1) I just borrowed Kagura's name from Inu-Yasha 'coz I don't know if Domon had a real girlfriend in the manga…and if he ever did have, I don't know her name.

(2) heeheehee…I just have to put that word…**expensive** polo shirt…

A/N: Sorry if it was mushy…I think…and a bit short…gah! Whatever! Please review…! D


End file.
